Getting Kakashi
by Sourire-pour-toi
Summary: Naruto didn't read his books, and Kakashi found out the reason why he didn't. Now Kakashi knows Naruto's little secret, he might want to take advantage of it. So does Naruto. KakaNaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the revised first chapter of Getting Kakashi. I'm currently rewriting my fanfics a bit, because my English as well as my writing skills improved. So I hope you guys like it, please review!**

Naruto was in English class.

The teacher was talking about the books he should have read. Literature.

Naruto wondered… how could his classmates stay focused on the books when right in front of them was this gorgeous man with those broad shoulders and sun kissed skin covering this big strong muscles. His nonchalant attitude (although some refer to his attitude as lazy and uninterested) and his wild silver hair and don't forget to mention his soft looking pink lips that opened like a flower when he uncovered his perfect white teeth to talk or laugh, made this man so attractive.

The man noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention to him, uh, well not to his lesson, and he walked his way. Naruto quickly opened a book and pretended to read it, but it was too late.

'What book do you prefer Naruto?'

'The orange one.'

'You mean Jane Eyre?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Why do you like it? I mean it's a great book and of high value in the proto feministic literature, but why do **you** like it?'

'I just love orange.' He smiled.

'I'd like to see you after your last lesson, young man.' Kakashi said calmly.

'I mean, I love the Byronic kind of hero!'

His teacher looked surprised when he heard that, but then discovered Naruto was reading that from his neighbor's notes.

'You stay after class, and I don't want to hear you anymore.'

* * *

Naruto had mixed emotions, of course he wanted to be alone with this teacher, but he didn't feel like doing extra work or cleaning the classroom. He did that before and it was no fun to remove other people's chewing gum and pieces of paper, pieces of what were ballpoints once, pieces of the cribs his classmate Choji ate non-stop and all those crumbled love notes Ino and Sakura wrote for Sasuke. After his last lesson though he went to Kakashi's room like a good boy with only a little increased heart rate.

'Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto stood in the doorway, his eyes looking for his teacher which they found sitting behind the desk, probably correcting some test, reading some essays, or, most likely, reading this 'romantic novels' written by Jiraiya – some old pervert.

'Have a seat.'

Naruto obeyed.

'So, tell me why you didn't read those books.' Kakashi said and put this book he was reading before, Icha Icha Paradise, away.

'Hn,' he imitated Sasuke, 'I don't know.'

'I gave you plenty of time to read in class. Why didn't you use it?'

'I don't know, wha' eva.'

Kakashi gave him the eye, so Naruto tried: 'I have … concentration problems.'

'Let me guess, your symptoms are staring at your teacher and blushing when he looks back, and it is caused by the combination of your teenage hormones and one incredibly hot man.'

Naruto was shocked Kakashi had figured it all out. He tried to swoon as discretely as possible! It's just … every time he saw those eyes he was lost, most of the time he was nearly drooling. He couldn't deny it, so he just said: 'Is it that obvious?' His head was all red and he didn't dare to look his sensei in the eyes.

'Let me just say one thing,' Kakashi bent over, his face just inches away from Naruto's. 'There ain't no medicine. And I love to see you suffer.' He moved his face closer and for less than a second their lips touched.

This man was just teasing him! For Naruto it was all clear, if he wanted that man, he had to make this man want him even more, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He needed his attention, didn't matter if it was in a good or a bad way…


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Kakashi chapter two**

**Warning: Things start to get steamy in this chapter. ****Yaoi.**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

'Kakashi-sensei, why am I here?'

'Because you didn't make your homework, again.'

'So, are you saying that I am a bad boy?' Naruto said and he kept looking me in the eyes. I didn't expect him to do so and due to the surprise I had to look away.

'That wouldn't be the words I would have used, but the meaning is correspondingly, I guess .' I started to look in Naruto's eyes again. They were so blue. I saw a reflection of my own eyes, they had two different colors. Suddenly I was all aware of the fleetingness of life. Of how small I was in this big universe. Of how short a human life was against the background of a timeless cosmos and a 4.56 million years old earth (_Why do I know this stuff_? I wondered) This proved that one look in Naruto's eyes could make me feel so down to earth and also make me feel like I was flying, because that was also happening. Being aware of this I had this fantasy about Naruto that made me blush so I had to look away again. This boy was torturing me.

'Why are you looking at me like that, Naruto-kun?'

'Like what?' the boy said, like he had no idea where Kakashi was talking about.

_O come on!_ Kakashi mentally facepalmed. He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

Naruto knew he had to take the lead, so he said: 'Then close your eyes, sensei.'

'I am not going to close my eyes.'

'Trust me.' He said, trying to make his voice sound so soft and sweet as possible.

I wasn't sure if he could trust the blonde, but I decided to give it a try. I closed my eyes.

'Promise you don't cheat!'

'I won't.' I wouldn't break my word. I never did.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I looked at my teacher's face. From his eyebrow through his cheek and over his right eyelid was a scar. His lips looked so kissable, but I wasn't going to do that. Yet. Although I really wanted!

No, first I had to do something that would make my teacher feel stunned. That he would never expected. (no, not making my homework)

As quiet as possible I took of my orange T-shirt. I didn't took off my jeans, because I wanted Kakashi to do that, if he wanted. I climbed on the desk, his face near Kakashi's. Kakashi felt a warm breath on his face.

'Can I look now?'

'No, no, not yet.' I whispered near his head.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Naruto placed my his hand over my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but at that moment I felt Naruto's lips on mine. His free hand holding my head, stroking through my silver hair. His tongue entered Kakashi's mouth, played with my tongue, and I started to kiss him back. I had been frozen, but I started to move, placing my hands on Naruto's back, surprised to feel his skin. My hands moved to Naruto's chest, finding his nipples that became hard due to the cool touching hands. I then took over the lead; I had to make clear who was in charge. I grabbed the boy's wrists, and pushed him against a table. I kissed him rough, my mouth then slid over his neck, while leaving soft kisses, to the boy's chest, where it began to suck on one nipple. Naruto moaned. 'Mmmm, Ka- owww.. so good,'

_What was I doing?! With my student! I can't, I really can't. They boy was like half my age. I can't give in to my feelings, this was wrong!_

Naruto started to unbutton my shirt.

'Wait.' I pushed him back.

'What's wrong?'

'What's wrong? We are at school, Naruto, I'm your teacher! Get your shirt back on.' It was like I woke up to reality.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

Naruto looked sad, his teacher was rejecting him, he felt so ashamed of what he had done. An instant he had thought that this teacher wanted him as much as he wanted him. That sensei loved him back. He couldn't help that tears started to well up in his eyes. He looked away, cursing himself for his leaky tear ducts. He dressed again.

* * *

**Aw, poor Naruto. What will happen next?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Okay this is going to contain gay sex (please don't tell my parents!)**

**It's the first sex scene I wrote, so I hope you like it. And I made it longer than the other chapters. ****Please review.**

**Getting Kakashi chapter 3**

**Kakashi's POV**

'Don't cry.' I started to kiss his face, to lick the tears away. Naruto looked at me with big blue eyes. 'Don't cry, beautiful.' I said.

_Okay, I clearly couldn't handle a crying Naruto. This was too much for me. I was backing off, I swear, but I just can't when he cries like that, when his big blue dog eyes – that's what it was, the boy's eyes were puppy eyes, who can turn down puppy eyes – when they look so sad, so reproachful, filled with tears._

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-' the boy mumbled.

'Shh, Naruto,' I was still kissing and licking his face, 'I'm not rejecting you, I just think,' I tried to comfort him, while I hold him in my arms, 'we need to slow down, we need to think this through.' _Wait, what did I just say? _

'So you _do_ like me!' Naruto said triumphantly. The boy smiled.

'Yes, of course I do.' I liked him very much, I really felt attracted to him, but it was so wrong!

'Then please let me kiss you.'

And, foolish as I was, I let him. And I thought about… inappropriate things. But Naruto likes me too… dirty me said to responsible me. I was in love with this boy. I wanted him. And as Naruto's hand slid under my shirt it became clear that he wanted me too.

* * *

'Do you want to come with me? To my place?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, here is the plan, you go first, wait for me by the bus stop, because there will still be teachers at the parking area. I'll come ten minutes later.'

'You are a naughty teacher, Kakashi-sensei.'

'Only because you do that to me.' _Really, what was I going to do? At what point I gave in?_

'Okay, I shall go now. See you soon.'

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

'Do you want something to drink?' Kakashi asked.

'Yeah, can I have a glass of water?'

'Sure. Have a seat, by the way.'

Naruto sat down on a red leather couch. It was a little weird to be in his teacher's apartment, but it was a cozy place with warm colors and plenty of light coming from big windows. There were lots of books (_of course, he taught English_). Also there was lots of art. There were beautiful paintings in many colors and sculptures of glass and some of stone.

'Do you collect art?' Naruto asked when Kakashi was back with two waters.

'Oh, a friend of mine, you might know her since she is my colleague, made almost all it. Do you know Mitarashi Anko?'

'Yes, she is my art teacher.'

'O, nice,' Kakashi said, then added 'although, she told me she likes to tease her pupils a little.'

'Well, most of the time she picks on Sasuke, which actually makes me like her.'

Kakashi laughed. It was a nice laugh, true and beautiful.

'But wow, she is talented.'

'I'll tell her you said that.'

'You're going to tell her I was here?'

'O, there you have a point. Hmm, nevermind.'

Naruto looked at Kakashi. He was gorgeous. 'Shall we resume the thing we were doing at school?'

'I'd love to.' Kakashi kissed him. His lips were so soft. His hands slid under Naruto's shirt. They played with his nipples. Naruto unbuttoned Kakashi's shirt and looked at his body. His torso was muscular. Naruto's hands touched his abs.

'You're so handsome.'

'Thank you.' Kakashi whispered.

'Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I really, really like you and if you start this, you can't just change your mind. Promise you won't dump me.'

'I will never leave you. Since the moment I looked in your eyes today I wished I could look in them forever. I knew that I'm in love with you and you are one of a kind, that you are a treasure I should cherish, something beautiful I need to protect. And if you're not ready, please do not feel pushed, because for you I would wait a million years. I'd suffer a million years, but you seem to be worth my suffering. I don't know what this is. You were that cute boy that never made his homework, but now you are … well, to be honest I can't believe it, my feelings never were so strong, and I always took decisions with my brains, never with my heart. But right now I feel that you are the one that can bring happiness back in my life, I'm almost going to believe that God sent you here and I never believed in God. And, Kami, I never spoke my mind like this, let alone to a sixteen years old.'

'I'm seventeen.'

'O, great, that makes it more legal.' He had mixed feelings about this.

'Isn't everything permitted in the name of love?' Naruto said, and his tongue entering Kakashi's mouth kept the man from speaking. They kissed gently while Naruto undressed Kakashi and himself.

There they stood, both completely naked, looking at the beauty of the other's body.

'Sensei, you're even hotter than I imagined.' Naruto smiled.

Kakashi came closer. They kissed. Kakashi pressed his body against Naruto's. They were on the red couch. Four hands sliding over strange body parts, two men discovering each other.

Naruto felt Kakashi's cock getting harder against his likewise growing member. Kakashi's tongue moved to his neck, sucking and biting and kissing. Leaving marks. It went to his nipples, where it licked and sucked and made Naruto feel ecstatic. 'S-so good.'

Naruto moaned when Kakashi started to give little bites on them. His cock was getting so hard now, but Kakashi decided to make him wait for ages. He kept sucking on his nipples and licking his belly button and over this spiral shaped scar that had been there since he was a baby. He had this surgery right after he was born. The scar really seemed to turn Kakashi on. He even licked his groins, without touching the boy's penis, and then moved to his nipples again. It was so nice but also so mean.

Naruto placed his legs around his teacher's back. He turned his body so they both rolled of the couch, Naruto on top. Before Kakashi could do anything he had a cock in his mouth.

He began to suck it, licked, and swallowed the pre cum. Naruto's body started to move. He fucked Kakashi's mouth, moving his cock in and out, each time thrusting a little deeper.

They changed positions. Now Naruto sat on Kakashi's table. Kakashi sucked on his dick, his hands playing with the blonde's nipples. 'O, Kakashi.' Naruto said. Kakashi tilted the boy's body backward which made it possible for him to stick one finger in the boy's anus. Naruto yelled due the surprise and the pain but after a while he started to like it. Kakashi added a second finger. Kakashi stopped the blowjob.

'I was almost going to cum!'

Kakashi kissed him. Long. Then he said: 'I wanna fuck you, Naru-chan. Are you sure you want it too?'

'Yes. I know I can trust you. You're the one I want to spend my life with. Today you changed from my hot teacher crush to a man I love more than anyone else in the whole world. And I know it's a short time but I believe that we are meant to be.' He kissed Kakashi soft and then looked horny at him. 'And I want to feel that big dick of yours in me.' He added.

'Okay, sweety, but please tell me if you want me to stop. Or if I have to slow down. Because they say I am quite a beast.'

Naruto laughed. 'I believe you, really, but the day I first saw you, I imagined you to be some nerdy bookworm. A handsome nerdy bookworm though, but still a nerdy bookworm. Not because of your looks, but because you are an English teacher.'

'And what's wrong with that?'

'Nothing.'

'Good.' Kakashi smirked. 'Now this nerdy bookworm is going to fuck your ass off.'

He put some lube on his cock and then he shoved it in one go inside. Naruto screamed in pain.

'Itai! Ahhh, Kakashi!'

As Kakashi started to move his cock inside him, the pain was slowly replaced by delight.

'Kakashi, this is so good!'

Kakashi's cock went slowly in and out.

'The table doesn't look very comfortable. I can carry you to the bedroom if you want.'

'Oh, Kakashi, the table is fine. We can fuck on your bed next time.'

_But, wow! Even during sex he was such a gentleman!_

Kakashi started to move faster, his cock pushing harder and harder.

'O yeah!' Naruto groaned.

Kakashi grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off.

'Tell me when you're going to cum.' He demanded.

He kissed Naruto's neck, bit in his shoulder and he was fucking him really hard now.

_I don't doubt the beast part anymore_, Naruto thought.

'I'm about to cum.' Naruto said.

'So am I, darling.'

They kissed. Then they came. Kakashi squirted his warm semen inside Naruto, and Naruto's sperm ended up on Kakashi's chest.

They kissed again, Kakashi's arms forced Naruto in a warm hug.

'Please stay for dinner.'

'Okay.'

'First we need to take a shower.'

'Together?'

'Well, my shower is very small…'

'O, lovely!'

**I know Kakashi probably isn't so emotional and would talk less about his emotions than Naruto, but this is just the way it rolled from my pen. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Kakashi chapter four**

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

One week had passed, and they've seen each other after school every single day. In class they could hide it very well, and at Kakashi's they talked very much, about everything. To get to know each other better. They could say anything to each other, their deepest desires, there biggest fears, but also completely random things. Naruto told Kakashi about the orphanage he lived in, about all those mean foster parents he had had, and about this nice man he lived with now, a young guy named Iruka.

Kakashi told Naruto about his youth, about the suicide of his father, and about the death of his best friend Obito, who died in an accident. 'I think it both had a high impact on me. My father was my hero and my friends and I were very close, it was always the three of us, me, Obito and Rin.'

'What happened to Rin?'

'She became a doctor in the army. She died because of a terroristic attack.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It was what she always wanted to do, to help people. She saved lots of lives. I asked her to stay here, to work in the local hospital, but this was what she really wanted to do. You know, I and Rin dated for a while. She always had this crush on me. And I thought she was cute. But things didn't work out between us. But we always stayed very close, best friends. We shared our common past and the loss of our common friend. We were on one line. And she was the first I told when I discovered I was gay.'

Kakashi showed him this photograph. 'That's Rin, there's Obito, that's little me and that's our teacher, Namikaze Minato. We always went camping together, climbing mountains, survival, canoeing, anything. Minato was more our friend than a teacher, he had this sports club in the village and we knew him since we were born. He also died, about seventeen years ago.'

'Rin's cute, she looks very kind.'

'She was.'

Naruto told about the times he played outside and parents pulling their kids away from him 'because he was no good.' About the times he was bullied by older children. Each time he returned to the orphanage with scratches everywhere. The people there actually got mad at him, because he was supposedly a troublemaker.

About the time he fought Sasuke, who was very popular. 'I lost; Sasuke was a better fighter than me. Everyone made fun at me. In elementary school I became the clown of the class. It was the only way to get attention. Now I'm older I don't do that anymore. I made friends, good friends. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, their crush Sasuke – well I am not sure if he actually likes me, but he's in our circle of friends too – and Shino, Hinata – but she never talks to me - , Neji, Lee and Gaara, who is my best friend. He's an immigrant. People think he's weird because he's a gothic and wears eye make-up, but he's just himself. We are a very various group.

Our parties and our evenings out or at someone's home are very chaotic. I will try to outline what happens on a random evening with us. First of all there's Ino and Sakura, both trying to woo Sasuke, who turns both of them down. Then Lee starts to make a move to Sakura, who tells him she's not interested, then Lee tries to drink away his sadness and demolishes the house, or the bar or club, depends on where we are. Lee's a really bad drinker. That's also the reason we're banned from most bars in this area and our parents don't want 'those wild parties' in their houses anymore. Kiba always gets mad at Gaara when Gaara changes Kiba's pop music to death metal and then they started to have this discussion about music.

**(A/N: A little like Sasori and Deidara discussing art…)**

Then, when we decide to take something to eat we discover that Choji already ate all of the food. But it's always fun together.'

Naruto lay in Kakashi's arms and the man was amused to hear this sort of things about his students.

'O, let me tell you this funny story about Neji. Okay, we went to this dance club called Akatsuki. There Neji started to flirt with this blond chick. They danced the whole time and later they kissed. Anyway, when they went outside for some fresh air, this 'chick' had this deep manly voice. Neji didn't hear that before due to the loud music. Neji was traumatized for life. Then this dude also asked for his number. You should've seen Neji's face. He was like why do things like this always happen to me? Because when he was younger and less masculine, he was kissed by this beautiful lesbian girl who thought Neji was a chick. Not that he didn't like that, but he just hoped she liked him too, the boy-him. But enough talked, tell me 'bout your friends.'

'Uhm, well,' Kakashi started, 'you already know there's Anko. She's the bit strange artistic type. Talented as hell, but she decided to teach at our high school, because she felt like home here and she didn't want to move. You know, she is also an orphan and she's a little afraid of being alone. Plus, most of our friends work and live here.

Then there's Gai, who also studied English. Back in college we always tried to be the best, we were rivals.

And there's Asuma and Kurenai, the couple. You know, in almost every circle of friends there's that clinging couple. They tried not to be. In fact, for a long time they kept their relationship a secret. When it came out though, they became the clinging couple. They just became parents of this amazingly cute baby girl. (SPOIL ; ) )

Those are my closest friends.'

Naruto was on his way to Kakashi's apartment. The man had given him the keys; he would be home later because he had this meeting with the other English teachers. Naruto had no idea he'd been followed, but then when he opened the door a man pushed him inside, and closed the door behind them.

**I hope you guys like it. There isn't much action in this chapter, but the end suggest the next chapter will be thrilling. ****Please review!**

**-Sourire-pour-toi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! There's some violence in here, but I can't say more because I don't want to spoil it. ****I hope you like it!**

'Mister Jacuzzi!'

'It's Yakushi!'

'Whatever! What the hell are you doing here?!'

'Language!' The man said, followed by 'sorry, that's an automatism.'

I looked at my biology teacher, Yakushi Kabuto. What the hell was happening?'

'Let me come straight to the point, Naruto. I know about you and Kakashi.'

'How did you know?_' _I blurted out._ Shit, I should have denied it at least!_

'To be honest I've been spying on you for a long time. I know everything about you. I know where you lived, I researched that brown haired man you're staying with. Actually I'm his friend on facebook. I have this fake account with a picture of this hot red haired girl.'

I facepalmed of how credulous my foster parent was.

'Anyway, I saw you sitting there at the bus stop and I thought that was very odd. So I hide myself and then I saw you getting in his car. Anyway, I went back to school and in the teachers administration I found his address. So I got in the car and went to his house.'

'But why are you stalking me?'

'Because I like to. I'm not sure when but at a certain point you've became my obsession.'

'So you're nuts?'

'Call it what you want. Anyway, I parked my car near his apartment and when I looked through his window I saw you there on the couch, naked. Fucking.'

'Now you go or I'll call the police.' I said, I tried to sound as calmly as possible.

'Naruto, I will tell the principal about you and Kakashi, and he will be fired and send to prison. Is that what you want?'

'You've got no prove.'

'I made pictures.'

'Show them.'

Kabuto took them out of his bag. 'There on my computer, so destroying them won't help you any further.'

I looked at the pictures. They were surprisingly sharp. 'Wow, we were so hot!' I laughed nervously.

'I'm going to the principal with these unless you'll do everything I say.'

The man hadn't touched him all the time, but now he grabbed Naruto's wrists and dragged the boy into the kitchen.

'I'm gonna fuck you against his kitchen dresser.' Kabuto said while he pushed me against it.

'No! Stop!' I tried to kick him, but he dodged it.

'You better do what I say, otherwise it will be more painful. You have to do this for Kakashi. You don't want him to go to jail. Let me fuck you if you want to see him again!'

He pushed his body against mine. I felt something hard against my jeans covered ass. Kabuto's hands reached for my zipper, they unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

'No, I don't want this. Please don't!' I begged. I couldn't see the man's face behind me, but I heard a smirk. In one move he pulled Naruto's jeans down. His hands reached for my ass. Cold hands pinched my buttocks. I screamed: 'Stop!'

I felt Kabuto's hard warm member against his flesh and then I panicked. My body moved on its own. My hand opened a drawer and grabbed a meat knife.'

I was still being pushed against the kitchen dresser. My hands moved backwards. The knife stabbed the man in his chest. My hands pulled the knife back and blood flowed from the wound in Kabuto's chest.

The man fell down. His head smashed on the ground.

He bleed.

He didn't move.

'O my god, o my God, what have I done?' I started to hyperventilate. I heard someone knocking on the door. I was breathing so fast.

_They came to arrest me!_

_His friends came for revenge._

'Naruto, it's me, open the door.'

'K-ka! –ka! –shi!' I said, hyperventilating.

My hands were dyed red. He opened the door spilling blood on the door handle.

'Naruto, what happened?' I couldn't speak. Kakashi placed a plastic sandwich bag he took out of his pocket on my mouth. 'Breath in this.'

After a while my breath was back to normal. 'Okay, now tell me what happened.'

'Yakushi Kabuto tried to rape me and then I stabbed him but it was an accident.'

Kakashi walked to the kitchen, saw the man lying in his blood. He felt his neck for a heartbeat which wasn't there. 'You hit his heart. I think he's dead.'

'What are we going to do?'

'What was he doing in my house?'

'He followed me. He said he had been spying on my for a long time. That he would tell the principal about us if I wouldn't o what he wanted me to do. But when he was about to rape me I panicked and I stabbed him. I didn't mean to kill him.' I started to cry.

Kakashi pressed me against him, his hands caressing the my back. 'It's not your fault baby, it's not your fault.' His soft voice said. He pulled my jeans back up and zipped up and buttoned them again.

'What are we going to do?' I asked.

**Yeah, what are they going to do? Please review! This chapter is a little short, but I like it like this. I still have to think up next chapter, I have no idea what will happen now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

'We can't tell the police the truth. I don't want us to go to jail.' Naruto said. 'Me for killing him and you for having sex with your student.' He explained, which wasn't really necessary.

'Then we need to get rid of the body.' Kakashi said. He tried to stay calm. He was going to commit a crime, but there was no other choice.

Naruto started to cry again. 'I'm so sorry!'

'It's not your fault baby, it's his! Nobody can blame you.' Kakashi held the boy in his strong arms. He placed a kiss on the boy's soft blond hair.

'I wish you could hold me like this forever, that we will never part.' The boy said as he pressed his head against his teacher's chest.

'Nobody will part us. I'll make sure nobody will ever find out about this.' He said it with certain strength that Naruto believed him. He believed in Kakashi.

* * *

Next day Naruto went to school. He tried to concentrate but it was impossible. Flashbacks of yesterday filled his head. He still felt the fear he had felt when Kabuto tried to rape him. And he was afraid somebody would find out that he killed him. That they would find out about the relationship between him and his teacher. But he had to act normal, so that's what he tried.

The final lesson was English. Kakashi was different from normal but it wasn't very notable he guessed.

After English class he stayed.

'I get rid of the body.' Kakashi said, going straight to the point.

'How?' Naruto asked.

'Last night, I placed his body in my car and drove him to the lake. I placed plastic bags with stones on his body so he would sink.'

'Okay.' Naruto said.

Kakashi decided not to go into details. 'How do you feel?' he asked his young lover.

'I'm so scared.'

Kakashi stepped forwards and kissed him.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'You have to go now, before someone gets suspicious.'

'See you tonight?'

'Yes.'

'If only things were different.' Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

'We're going to get through this. Together.'

* * *

Time passed. After a couple of weeks they found Kabuto's body, and an investigation began. Those months were very stressful for both Naruto and Kakashi, but nothing happened, nobody found out the truth. After a year the police stopped the investigation, because they couldn't find any evidence.

In the meantime things radically changed. Kakashi had become so careful. Naruto couldn't stand the fact that he and Kakashi could only meet once in a while and he began to accuse Kakashi not to care about him.

* * *

'Do you care for me at all?' Naruto said the moment he walked in Kakashi's apartment.

'Of course I do, honey, why wouldn't I?' Kakashi said surprised by this accuse.

'We hardly see each other.'

'It's so dangerous. And we're together now.'

'I want us to meet more often.' Naruto crossed his arms.

'But you've got school and I've got neighbors, people might get suspicious if we meet all the time. Plus, it's about the quality, not the quantity.'

'So much for quality if you're acting afraid all the time!'

'We've got to be alert. I care so much for you that you're safety is my highest goal.'

'Well, I hope that you enjoy my safety very much!' Naruto yelled as he walked to the door.

'Stop being so childish!'

'Ain't that what you like about me?!'

'That's low…' Kakashi mumbled to the closed door. Tears swore up in his eyes. _Was he over-protective?_ He considered himself to be just reasonable. He hoped the boy would calm down and come back. But he didn't. Kakashi sat on the couch, his eyes at the TV, without watching it. I love you so much Naruto, he kept mumbling the boy's name.

* * *

He called in sick next day. He couldn't face the boy that hurt him so much. Why did it had to be that way? He hoped thing would be alright soon. He missed their texts and the boy's smile.

After a couple of days he had the courage to go to school again, but there wasn't a smile from Naruto. Naruto tried to ignore him as much as possible and when Kakashi asked him questions about the homework he simply respond with 'I don't know'. Kakashi had to act like a teacher, not like someone whose heart was breaking. Because that in fact was what was happening and it tore him apart. _Were they really over? After all they've been through? Am I being selfish now, because I want him for my own happiness while he's saver without me?_

* * *

**A/N: So, what will happen? I promise to write and upload it soon! ****Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, that took really, really long. I have holidays right now, so I guess I could pick up writing again... **

**Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and I like reviews! **

**I just noticed I accidentally changed the narrator to first person, but I kinda like it this way so I think I keep it like this. And I think I'm gonna rewrite some of the first chapters because I think I can do better. **

_**Kakashi's POV**_

It's been a week, only one week after that awful moment, when I wandered through the school. I felt so miserable since Naruto ignored me. I had no lust to go home, nor to stay here, but since I was so tired I stayed in school. It looked really weird without people. When I looked out of the window I saw someone, this Uchiha-kid. What was he still doing there? As I walked closer to the window I could see Sasuke wasn't alone. O. My. God. There was Naruto sitting on his knees, sucking the Uchiha's cock. I was shocked. _How could you do this? We were supposed to be and now you're on your knees like a cheap whore for some arrogant emo kid. Do you care at all?_ I hated to see it but I couldn't look away. Why did Naruto exchanged me that easily? For such a baby with is little dick?_ I loved you. And I still do… _

**_Naruto's POV_**

It was a hard decision to make. Kakashi was a very nice man after all. But to me it felt like I didn't have another choice. The way I had walked out of Kakashi's apartment, implying that the man was some kind of pedophile, was mean, I agree on that, but maybe it was the only way. I didn't want to explain myself after all.

I hadn't liked this secret relationship, or at least I hadn't liked the fact that they weren't able to meet when they want. I liked this man, I even loved him, but things weren't working out. I need to go on with my life.

So I sat there on my knees, and I knew Sasuke wasn't anything like Kakashi, but nobody was as perfect as Kakashi. Plus, it wasn't love, it was just that I acted like I liked Sasuke and he convinced himself he liked me. We would date, we would fuck, we would kiss in front of our classmates and we would hold hands when we walked around the school so Kakashi would think I was over him. Kakashi would hate me and he would get over me and he would be safe.

* * *

**_Kakashi's POV_**

I found myself thinking and thinking about Naruto every night. I didn't do anything anymore, I went to school, I taught, I went home, I ate, I laid down on the couch and watched TV, that's it. I lost weight, I didn't train, so I lost muscles. I lost the sparkles in my eyes. I lost the excitement I used to have about the days that would come. I lost Naruto. I hate him! _No, I don't… that's the worst part_. I lost my friends, I never went out with them, they stopped asking because I turned them down all the time. They advised me to see a psychologist and when I didn't they stopped, they went on, they went on without me. The world turns without me being ready. The time goes by with about me. It's like I turned to stone that day, standing still in the moving world.

Then, at a certain moment, I decided I had enough of it. I went out, partying, I began to train again. I slept with some guy I met. Well, I slept with several guys actually, without any obligations. I never invited them to my home, I never gave anyone my phone number. It kinda gave me a reputation in the scene, but I didn't care. I was wanted. And envied. And people didn't like when I told them I wouldn't want to do them again.

Then I met this guy which I liked more than the others. I wasn't in love with him or anything and I knew I would never be, but I wanted someone to come home to. He moved in with me.

Three months later, it was 3 o'clock in the morning, someone knocked at my door. It was a blond kid with a huge bag.

'We need to go.' he said.

**A/N: Okay, it's kinda short, but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger.. please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I hope you guys like it; please review!**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Naruto sounded serious.

'Get in the car, I'll pick my things.' I said.

I walked into the bedroom and told Sasori he had to go.

'Kami, it's 3 o'clock! I hoped you could fuck me another time, or that I could at least sleep here.'

'Get out!'

He got the message and he obeyed and I started to pack my things. Just my cell, my keys, my laptop and my wallet. _Oh, and it might be handy to pack some clean clothes_.

As I stowed my backpack full with everything that would fit I wondered what had happened. When I was ready I locked my apartment and left, wondering whether I would come back.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

As we drove out of Konoha I began to explain:

'Monday when I got home after school there were two policemen. They wanted to speak to me about a new link they found in the Kabuto case. Turned out that underneath his carpet he kept photo's of me. I told them I didn't know anything about that. That he never showed any special interest in me during the lessons. They didn't have any other evidence so I could go. But when I left I heard one of them say that they needed to take another look at his computer tomorrow. And as you know, that's where he had pictures of the two of us.'

'Oh crap!'

'We need to leave the country, Kakashi.'

'Yeah, I know.'

* * *

'Who was that guy in your bed?' I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

'Just a guy.'

'Your boyfriend?'

'No, just a guy.'

'You've slept with him?'

'Yes.'

'Was he any good?'

'Nothing special.'

'…'

'How's Sasuke?'

'Nothing special.'

Silence. Awkward silence. I decided to close my eyes and try to sleep. Or I tried to act like that, because of the awkward silence.

I couldn't be quiet very long. 'Do you believe in God?' I asked.

'No. He couldn't be that cruel to play with me like this.'

'…'

'You really hurt me, you know.'

'It was for the better. It was for your own safety.'

'I know, I know.'

'I'm sorry though, it hurt me too.'

'Did you deliberately suck Sasuke's dick under my window?'

'You saw that?'

'Yes, that was pretty cheap.'

'I kinda did that on purpose…' I admitted.

'Sasuke of all people! Don't tell me you fell in love with that bastard with his little dick.'

'I didn't. I'll never will.'

'…'

'…'

As they drove further away from home they realized they wouldn't come back, at least not very soon. When they stopped to tank only Kakashi got out and Naruto hid under a blanket on the car floor. He bought bottles of water and something to eat.

As they came closer to the border they decided to get rid of the car. They decided to park the car somewhere in a residential area and that from there they would walk to the train station.

* * *

'We get out the first stop after we passed the border.' Kakashi said.

'Okay.' I answered. Kakashi was the best person to escape a country with. Then I also had my contribution: 'We need to get rid of our cell phones as well, because they can track them down.'

And so we did. We threw them out of the window. We sad there quietly and at the next stop after the border we got out. It was just like a vacation, but I knew life would became hard. There's the money issue: we would have to do illegal work. And there would always be the fear to get caught.

_I was afraid of the future._ As we walked out of the train into this foreign city I grabbed Kakashi's hand. His hand was firm, he was strong. He gave me confidence about the coming future.

When he let go of my hand we both were thinking the same thing: _would our relationship became as it was? After such a period?_

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it, and just so you know, it will be continued! Please review, I really like to get advice on my writing, my English, the story line, anything really.**


End file.
